One Up
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: There is town, where all of the Mario characters we love are trapped by the curse of an evil witch. No memories of their former lives, they live out their day to day existence, unsuspecting of anything at work. But when 28 Year Old Bella Swan arrives in Star Valley, the curse begins to weaken, and the truth begins to surface.
1. S1E1: Pilot

**A/N: This is a story inspired by the show, Once Upon A Time, but with Mario characters. I do not own Once Upon A Time or Mario. Those rights belong to ABC and Nintendo. I know I've began a lot of stories in the past, and rarely finished them. Most of my readers know me for my reality competition fics, but those have gotten so repetitive and boring to write, they're just so repetitive. I want to write fantasy, and I figured this would be the perfect way to test the waters. So, without further ado, I present Season One of One Up. **

One Up

Jumping from rock to rock, dodging fireball after fireball, Mario made his way towards the castle of King Bowser. Stomping on patrolling goombas, scaling past koopas, and knocking the lights out of several chain chomps, Mario arrived at the foot of a tower.

Sizing up his challenge, the plumber nodded in affirmation of his cause, and swung open the mighty door. Stepping through the edifice, he made his way into the center of the tower, where a lone cage was suspended from the ceiling.

"Mario!" Princess Peach Toadstool cried, waving her hands frantically from inside the cage.

"Don't worry princess, I've found you!" Mario cried triumphantly.

"Actually, Mario," a dark voice rang from behind him, "It is I who has found you."

"Bowser," Mario cursed, but a strong punch caught him in the side. Toppling forward, the hero clad in red cried out in pain.

"Mario! No!" Princess Peach sounded desperate from within her jail.

"Can it Princess," Bowser laughed, "You've got a dinner date with me after I trounce this clumsy plumber!"

"You'll never defeat Mario!" Peach vowed.

Holding his foot over the plumber's head, Bowser cackled, "I just did."

* * *

"Now what is that you're playing?" The elderly woman in the seat next to Danny asked him.

"It's called One Up," Danny replied with a shrug, "It's a very special edition."

"Well it looks like a fun game," she smiled, "But you're main man looks like he's about to get pummeled."

"It's not just a game," Danny replied, shaking his head and rising. The ten year old had noticed that the bus had reached his destination, and with a goodbye to the elderly woman, he departed the bus. Walking amongst the busy streets of Boston, the young boy journeyed until he found exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

Ascending the luxurious spiral staircase at the Grand Marquis Plaza and Hotel, Arabella smiled. It had been months since she'd been on a dinner date, and tonight was going to be special. She made her way up the staircase, and once she reached the second floor, she looked about helplessly.

"Arabella?" A man's voice rang out from an adjacent table.

"Oh, it's just Bella," she smiled.

He waved for her to sit down, "Do your friends call you that?"

"I'm not one for friends," Bella smiled awkwardly.

"No friends then? More of a family girl are we?" He smiled with imperceptible charm.

"If I had any," she replied.

"So no friends, no family, but a pretty face. Something doesn't add up," her dinner date said with a laugh.

"Why don't we talk about you instead," Bella shrugged, "Do you have a family?"

"Now why would I be on a dinner date with you if I had a family?" He laughed incredulously, finding her question odd.

"Oh, I don't know," Bella said with a hard gaze, "Maybe because you've been embezzling money from your clients and are using it to go on fabulous dates with girls like me while your wife sits at home trying to make ends meet with your two kids?"

"A bondswoman," He snorted, "I should've known."

Suddenly, he threw his glass of water in her face, distracting her. In the confusion, he toppled the table, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Hey!" A waiter shouted, but Bella blew air out of her mouth, exhaling a deep breath. Tearing off after him, she followed him outside into the dark streets of Boston, as he dashed for his car. Jumping inside, he failed to notice the cap on his tire, and upon starting the car, realized he couldn't go anywhere.

"Dammit!" He roared, seeing Bella approaching from the front door of the hotel.

"Maybe tonight should've been a family night," Bella said softly, staring him down as he sat in his car.

"What do you know about family?" He spat, invigorating the brutality in her. Slamming his head against the steering wheel, she knocked him out cold.

"Nothing."

* * *

Holding the flame gently, Bella attempted a smile as she lit the tiny cupcake.

"Happy Birthday to me," she sighed, preparing for the pain of another year of mystery, another year alone. Making her wish, she spoke aloud,

"This year, I wish things would be different. I wish things would get better."

She blew out the candle, and the doorbell rang.

* * *

Staring up at the woman, Danny smiled.

"Hey!" He cried, face full of warmth.

"Uh, hey kid," Bella said with confusion in her tone, "I think you've got the wrong address."

"Are you Arabella Swan?" Danny asked, bringing up her full name.

"Yes, I am, now what do you want?" Bella asked indignantly.

"My name is Danny Mills, and I'm your son."

* * *

Inside the tiny apartment, Bella fanned herself from within the bathroom.

"He is not your son," she reminded herself sternly, "Come on now girl, he's not your son. Go out there, figure out what kind of scam this is, and send him on his way."

She opened the bathroom door, and Danny was looking up at her.

"Do you have any juice?" He asked.

"Uh, there's some apple in the refrigerator," Bella directed him.

Danny got out the juice and poured himself a glass, taking a big gulp.

"Who put you up to this?" Bella asked.

"What?" Danny was puzzled.

"I am not your mother," Bella said with force.

"But you are," Danny pleaded, "Please. You put a son up for adoption ten years ago. That son was me."

"How do you know that?" Bella seethed, believing that act had been covered.

"Because I'm your son," Danny smiled again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where'd you come from?" Bella demanded, continuing her interrogation.

"Star Valley, Maine," Danny told her truthfully.

"Maine!" Bella shouted, "You came from Maine? Your mother must be worried sick!"

"I don't care what she thinks," Danny said somberly, the topic of his mother instilling great sadness in him.

"What? Why not?" Bella was now the puzzled one.

"Because she's evil!" Danny cried, "It says so in the game!"

"Game? What's going on?" Bella sounded exasperated.

"The game! It's why I came to find you! You can save them all, you're the savior!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella was ready to throw him from the window.

"Everyone in Star Valley is a character from my video game, they're all trapped in this world!"

"You're a psycho, you're a lunatic," Bella laughed to herself.

"No," Danny said firmly, "You're the psycho if you don't believe. Your parents are there."

"W-w-what did you say?" Bella turned on him fiercely.

"I said, your parents are there," Danny repeated himself impatiently.

"What do you know about my parents?" Bella sounded vicious now.

"They're in Star Valley, they came from the Mushroom Kingdom, but the evil witch trapped them here and now they can't go back! It's the curse! But you can break it! It's why they sent you here! It's why you've never had anyone!" Danny explained rapidly.

"Come on kid," Bella said, "I've had enough of this joke. I'm taking you back to your mother."

"This isn't a joke!" Danny pleaded, shaking his hands, "You have to believe me! Everyone needs you!"

Bella turned around, looking him straight in the eyes, "No one needs me. Now let's go."

* * *

Bella's beat up yellow bug rolled into Star Valley, stopping at the stoplight. She parked the car at the curb, getting out with Danny.

"Hey! Danny!" A voice called.

"Oh hey James!" Danny smiled, waving to his younger friend, "What are you doing out?"

"Papa said I could spend the night at BJ's so I'm headed over there, why don't you come along?" James offered.

"Uh, sorry," Danny looked up at Bella, "I've got things to do."

"Who's this?" James asked.

"This is Bella, my mother," Danny explained.

"Oh," James shut up quickly, "Well then, good luck with whatever you're doing."

James trotted down the road, leaving the two behind.

"You actually made it," Danny sighed.

"Made it?" Bella was once again confused.

"No one can enter or exit Star Valley, the curse is keeping them out and in. But you can! It's a sign! You're the savior!" Danny explain hurriedly again.

"I'm no one's savior kid, now where's your mother?" Bella asked, looking up at the large clock tower above the road.

"We made good time, it's only 8:15," Bella sounded impressed with herself.

"That clock has been stopped for ages," Danny said, "Time is frozen here, it's part of the curse."

"Right," Bella decided to play along for now, "The curse from the video game where everyone is trapped in this town and I have to save them all!"

"You remember!" Danny sounded overjoyed.

"I was just playing along," Bella blew a strand of chestnut hair from her face, shoving her hands in her tight denim jeans.

"Oh," Danny sounded dejected, getting back in the car.

"Now," Bella said, "Let's go find your mom."

* * *

Knocking on the grand white door, Bella waited for someone to answer. Moments passed, and then a striking woman flung open the door, staring Bella straight in the face.

"Danny?" The woman said, seeing her son by Bella's side, "Danny! I've been worried sick!"

"Told you," Bella pointed out.

"Thank you so much for finding him!" The woman said with gratitude, "I couldn't find him anywhere! Please, come inside!"

Danny rushed in, giving Bella a concerned look.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The woman said, "Who are you?"

"She's my mom," Danny answered for Bella.

Bella laughed awkwardly, "Well, now now…," but she was cut off by Danny's mother.

"Danny, I'm your mother."

"No," Danny corrected her, "She is. This is Bella, my birth mother."

* * *

The door to the study slammed shut, and the woman carried in two drinks. Placing a piping mug of apple cider in front of Bella, she prompted the conversation.

"Well, I'm so sorry I had to send Danny to his room, but it's time the grown-ups had a chat. I'm Pauline Mills, Mayor of Star Valley," Pauline introduced herself, shaking Bella's hand.

"So, you're Danny's adoptive mother?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Pauline nodded, "It's very difficult running this town and being a single mother. It's prompted Danny to run away several times. But I never knew he was looking for you."

"I didn't either," Bella said nervously, "But, it seems like he's my kid."

"And what makes you say that?" Pauline said with some venom.

"He knew I put him up for adoption ten years ago, he knows I'm missing my parents, that I was adopted I was well," Bella filled Pauline in.

"Interesting," Pauline took a long sip of cider.

"He thinks you're a witch from his video game," Bella told her.

"I should've never given him that game," Pauline spat, "It's been nothing but trouble between us.

"Between you?" Bella asked with concern.

"Ms. Swan," Pauline said, having learned her full name from introductions, "Danny thinks I'm a witch from his video game. He doesn't…show me the same affection I show him."

"Why? Are you treating him fairly?" Bella sounded concerned.

"Ms. Swan, I do hope you don't get the wrong idea. I'm thankful you brought Danny home to me, but this does not change anything. This is not an invitation for you to suddenly jump into his life. You may have given birth to him, but you are not his mother. You gave up that right when you put him up for adoption ten years ago," Pauline stated matter-of-factly.

"I understand," Bella nodded, "I better be on my way."

"I think that'd be best," Pauline nodded, opening the door to the study for Bella.

Crossing the foyer, Bella headed for the door.

"Wait! You can't go! What about your duty, everyone is counting on you!" Danny pleaded, emerging from the staircase.

"What duty?" Bella asked him, "I didn't ask for this. You showed up in my life, but you have your own. I can't interfere with you and your mother, and like her or not, she is your mother."

From the doorway, Pauline smiled, loving the sound of those words.

"But you can't go," Danny spoke dolefully.

"She can," Pauline interjected.

"You always ruin everything!" Danny shouted, "It's why you're the witch!"

"Danny!" Pauline shouted.

"I better be going," Bella brushed a lock of hair behind her head. Sweeping her outside, Pauline followed her out. Walking down the pathway, Bella suddenly spun around.

"Something's not right," she stated.

"What?"

"I have a superpower, a talent if you will. I can tell whenever anyone is lying. Your son Danny, he doesn't seem to be lying. Now, the whole video game thing may be a bit over the top, but when he says he's unhappy with you, that's no story," Bella explained.

"Ms. Swan, I suggest you learn your place," Pauline demanded.

"And I suggest you learn yours," Bella shot back sharply, "You're his mother, more than I'll ever be, but he's my son too. If you're doing anything to hurt him…,"

Pauline laughed, "As if I would ever hurt Danny, not like the way you did."

"You know what?" Bella spat, "I think I'll stick around for a while, something's telling me that you're not giving him the love he deserves."

"You may stay, Ms. Swan, but without roots, you'll quickly fade," Pauline smirked.

"Well then," Bella challenged, "I better find some roots."

She stormed off the driveway, heading for her bug. All the while, Pauline's iron gaze followed her, watching her every move.

* * *

The light was on outside of Mama's, a brightly light diner that served as the main restaurant in Star Valley. Swinging open the door, Bella plodded inside.

"A new face!" The elderly woman behind the counter cried with joy, "We don't get to many customers like you, what's your name dearie?"

"Bella," she answered, "I'm just looking for a bite to eat."

"Well," the woman waved her over to the bar, "What brings you to Star Valley?"

"The mayor's son."

"Oh my," the elderly woman replied, "That sounds heavy. My name is Mama T."

"I'll just have some coffee, one cream and one sugar, and a grilled cheese," Bella changed the subject.

"Aaryn!" Mama called, "Grilled cheese!"

"Got it!" A sing song voice chirped from the back.

"That's my daughter, Aaryn. She and I run the place, it's a small crowd normally," Mama explained.

"Oh, but I forgot, you said something about the mayor's son?" Mama probed while she made Bella's coffee.

"I'm his mother," Bella revealed.

"Nonsense, you must be awfully tired, Mayor Mills is his…, oh."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"It was nasty."

"I assume so."

"One grilled cheese!" Aaryn smiled, placing the plate in front of Bella. She was short and sweet with dyed pink tips at the bottom of her blonde head of hair.

"This is Bella, she's Danny's mother," Mama introduced the two.

"His birth mother?" Aaryn asked as she returned to the kitchen, cleaning up the supplies.

"That's me," Bella said with a bit of a sad tone.

"Why the glum face?" Mama asked, serving the coffee on a tiny plate with a mixing spoon for the cream and sugar.

Bella took a sip and smiled, it was the best coffee she'd ever had. More incentive to remain in Star Valley, she supposed.

"Pauline is a rather…disagreeable woman. She thinks I'm trying to get back into Danny's life, but I'm not. Something just seems off about her, like she's up to something," Bella explained.

"Mayor Mills rules on fear," Mama said in a whisper, "Everyone is scared to death of her."

"Even her own son," Bella replied.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Mama asked.

"About what?"

"Well, the mayor has your son! If you think she's mistreating him somehow, then get to the bottom of it! Stay a while, assuming you have nothing going back on where you're from?"

"Trust me," Bella smiled, "I don't have anything…or anyone."

"You poor dear," Mama shook her head, "Listen, I also run an inn upstairs. Why don't you finish your meal and come upstairs, I'll get you settled in."

"Oh, you don't have to, I'll find somewhere."

"It's on the house," Mama smiled, "Like the meal."

"I couldn't ask you too…,"

"It's already done, all you have to do is say yes."

"Well…," Bella thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Then come along!" Mama cheered, leading the way upstairs from behind the bar. They reached the second story, and Mama fished an immaculate key from behind her desk.

"This will unlock room number two," Mama instructed, "Welcome to Star Valley."

"Welcome indeed," a voice rang out from behind them.

"Mr. Slidell," Mama breathed curtly, "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Just a reminder the rent is due next Tuesday," Mr. Slidell smiled, his pointy teeth flashing. He was tall and lanky, with a pointy mustache.

"And who is this?" Mr. Slidell asked.

"I'm Bella, I'm just staying for a day or two," Bella introduced herself.

"Mr. Slidell," he introduced himself, shaking her hand, "Enjoy your stay dearie."

With that, he dropped down the staircase, out of the diner, and off into the night.

"Mr. Slidell owns this town," Mama said with distaste.

"What a bully," Bella sounded hurt.

"No," Mama sighed, "I mean he literally owns the town. He's the richest man around, and he's the only person people fear more than Mayor Mills."

"This town gets odder by the minute," Bella shook her head.

"What was that?" Mama asked, "I can't hear like I used to."

"Nothing," Bella smiled, "You've done so much for me, how can I repay you?"

"If you want to repay me, then bring happiness back into Danny's life, that's all the payment I need," Mama smiled weakly.

Bella reflected on those words as she opened room number two, unpacking her things.

* * *

From his window, Danny could see the whole town. Pauline was asleep, and he was gazing out into the night sky. From his position, the library could be clearly seen, and the large clock that rested above it. The two hands, frozen in time, fixated at 8:15, stared back at him.

Then, without warning, one moved.

* * *

**Well, that was episode one! How'd you like it? There are no set updates on this story. I may update two chapters two days in a row, and then not update for a week. But with this news, I must announce every single other story I've been working on has been cancelled. This is my only story and it's getting all of my attention. **

**So, please read, review, favorite, follow, do something! It'd make my day!**

**Until next episode my friends!**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	2. S1E2: All Magic Comes With A Price

**A/N: Ok, so before each episode begins, I'll give you a little bit of information on what is happening in this episode. In Star Valley, Bella investigates Pauline, while in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Peach search for a cure to Bowser's curse. **

**Also, let me thank everyone for reviews!**

**The RC Master: Thanks RC! I know, I'm very excited for this as well! I just started the show last Friday, but I'm already on Season 2 XD. Thanks for the support!**

**LuigiMan21: Blink! Thank you so much for reviewing! Your words meant a lot, so please keep reading!**

**Nicole Peach: Hehehe I'm excited too. But there's no character for Belle, since most of the characters don't follow the fairy tales, they're going to be following twists on the events that occur in the video games, so although some characters may represent ones from the show, not everyone will. But thanks for the support and your review!**

* * *

One Up

_There is a town where all the Mario characters we love and know have been placed under a dark curse. Transported to our realm, they possess no memories of their life in what is truly an alternate dimension we have viewed on screen for decades. Only one knows the truth, and only one can break the curse. _

Bowser held his clawed foot high over the unconscious hero's head.

"Bowser no! You know I will never love you! If you really want to make me happy, then let Mario live," Peach cried from inside her suspended cage, dangling from the ceiling in fear of what would happen to her love.

"I cannot," Bowser growled, "Do you know how many times I have suffered? How long I've been miserable for because of this wretched man?"

"There must be another way!" Peach pleaded in desperation.

"There is only one way, princess," Bowser said in a darkened tone, slamming his foot down on Mario's skull. The impact was sudden, and the bones cracked under the weight of his foot. Scarlet poured from Mario's lifeless body, and Princess Peach shrieked in horror.

"Now, my sweet, we can be together forever," Bowser purred.

"I don't love you! I'll never love you!" Peach cried, "I loved him! And you took him from me, just like you take everything from everyone!"

"Don't say that," Bowser blew a column of smoke from his nostrils, "I have given you everything! I give you all I have to offer whenever you visit."

"I do not visit," Peach countered, "You kidnap me. You bring me here, and you torture me!"

"I pamper you!"

"You killed the only person I truly loved!"

"Truly?" Bowser wondered aloud, "You truly loved him?"

"I did," Peach sniffled.

"So be it," Bowser murmured, turning to Mario's corpse.

"What are you going to do?" Peach asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"I'm going to breathe life into your lost love," Bowser answered, clambering to the edge of his throne room, the room they were currently in. A line of elixirs and potions dotted the wall, and Bowser removed one with a golden powder inside.

"Spread this over your love," Bowser told her, "It will bring him back to life."

"Truly?" Peach asked.

"Truly," Bowser nodded, opening her cage and allowing her to step down. Approaching the ravaged body of Mario, Peach opened the vial. Looking back at Bowser, she nodded in affirmation and knelt down, sprinkling some of the dust on Mario's head.

At first nothing happened, but then, after a moment or two, the hero opened his eyes.

"Princess?" Mario asked.

"Mario!" Peach wailed, flinging herself around him.

"What happened?" Mario questioned.

"Bowser…killed you, but then he brought you back!" Peach said in pure bliss.

"But why would he do that?" Mario sounded doubtful.

"Because he realiz-,"

"So you can die together," Bowser cackled from behind.

"W-what?" Peach stammered, rising suddenly, but meeting Bowser's unsheathed claws.

"Princess!" Mario yelled, diving towards her to catch her. As she fell into his arms, Bowser unleashed a stream of white hot flame, getting dangerously close to Mario.

"You traitor!" Mario shrieked.

"I never betrayed anyone," Bowser laughed, "I was never your ally!"

Mario dove for the draconic beast, placing Peach on the ground. Deftly dodging Bowser's many strikes and slashes, the hero clad in red managed to get behind the Koopa King and grab his tail. Swinging him about the circular throne room, again and again, he launched the massive reptile skyward, slinging him out of the large stained glass window of the Koopa Kingdom Tower.

Shouting curses and vows, Bowser rocketed out of the window and plummeted into the boiling lava below.

"Princess Peach, are you alright?" Mario asked her as she rose from her defensive position.

"I'm…I'm fine," Peach said dolefully, "I honestly thought he had changed in that moment."

"I knew it sounded crazy," Mario said as he took off his hat to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"We must go, he will regenerate within the next ten minutes," Peach spoke.

"Princess, who placed the regeneration curse on Bowser in the first place?" Mario thought aloud, "If we could break it, perhaps we could be rid of this beast once and for all?"

"A dark magic user cursed him, immortal life at the expense of always feeling the pain of dying," Peach spoke as if she knew of this curse intimately, "There is no way to remove it."

"Magic can always be broken," Mario stated firmly.

"I know of the one who cursed him, but I cannot speak his name," Peach admitted.

"Why not?" Mario sounded a bit agitated.

"There is power in a name, Mario," Peach spoke sagely, "It would not be good to draw his attention, as we are doing now."

"He can hear us?" Mario sounded stupefied.

"He hears everything," Peach looked at the ground, "Come on, we best go."

"Not until you tell me how to find him, I won't stand for Bowser's tricks any longer," Mario demanded.

"If you insist," Peach sighed, "He lives in Gloam Valley."

"Then to Gloam Valley we go," said Mario, leading the way out of the tower.

* * *

Briskly walking down the streets of Star Valley, Pauline looked up at the massive clock above the library. She wore a designer blazer, a silky silver undershirt, black business slacks, and designer shoes. Her black handbag was at her side, and she squinted up into the morning sun as she noticed the change in time.

"Remarkable, no?" A voice asked from behind her.

Knowing the voice, Pauline replied without turning around, "Remarkable indeed, Dr. Townsend, someone must've fixed it finally."

"Ah, but no one will say they did," the doctor replied, coming around to face Pauline.

"Well someone must've!" Pauline snapped irritably, "Clocks don't fix themselves."

"Sometimes," Dr. Townsend remarked, "Things have a way of doing just that."

"I don't pay you to practice philosophy," Pauline reminded him, "I pay you to practice psychology, and lately, it seems as if you're incapable of doing anything for my son."

"Danny," Dr. Townsend frowned, "He is a perplexing case indeed."

"Well, he thinks his own mother is an evil witch from his video game," Pauline spat, "I need you to fix him, get him to see that his little fantasy is nothing more than that."

"I have tried," Dr. Townsend admitted, "But Danny, he is so set on what he believes."

"Well then try harder!" Pauline barked, pushing Dr. Townsend out of the way and storming down the street.

Adjusting his spectacles, Dr. Townsend huffed with impatience and scurried back to his office, eager to be free of the mayor.

* * *

Having just finished making her bed, Bella wondered where to start. She was sure there wasn't any background information on Pauline in this room, so she had to leave Mama's. But the real question was, from there, where did she go?

Wracking her brain for all sorts of the solutions the bondswoman side of her used for interrogations, Bella decided some food would do her brain good. Exiting the bedroom and moving downstairs to the diner, she grabbed a seat at the bar and smiled as Mama shuffled over.

"Good morning dear," Mama T. greeted, "Was everything comfortable last night?"

"More than that," Bella smiled appreciatively, "I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me last night."

"I was just doing my duty," Mama smiled, "It's important to help others out."

"Well, I'm more than thankful," Bella admitted.

"Now, what can I get for you?" Mama asked, peering at Bella from behind her horn-rimmed glasses.

"I'll just have some eggs and sausage, and some coffee…,"

"One cream and one sugar," Mama winked.

Bella laughed as Mama moved away to process the order. Thinking to herself about what she could do to dig up information on Pauline, she didn't hear the bell chime as someone opened the door to the restaurant. Inside, the new arrival saw Bella and approached her.

"Good morning," the woman smiled, "I haven't seen you here before? We don't get many new faces in Star Valley."

Turning to the woman, Bella was a bit intimidated by her beauty. Tall, blonde, serene, and gorgeous, this woman was a tonic for tired eyes. Her overall presentation was clean but simple, an alluring charm about her delicacy. Bella forgot to reply.

"Well?" The woman seemed a bit confused.

"Oh sorry," Bella snapped out of her haze, jealousy at the woman's features having held her tongue, "My name is Bella Swan, and I'm just in town for a few days."

"Jennifer Jones," the blonde woman smiled, extending her hand. Bella shook it.

"So what brings you here?" Jennifer smiled sweetly.

"I'm doing a bit of research on the mayor," Bella whispered.

"Oh my," Jennifer wiggled her eyebrows, "That sounds interesting."

"Just last night, my biological son popped into my life, and now he's dragged me here. I was just dropping him off, you know, but…something tells me he's unhappy here," Bella said with a downcast look.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, are his adoptive parents being uncooperative?" Jennifer questioned.

"I don't think uncooperative even scratches the surface with Pauline," Bella sighed.

"Pauline Mills? As in, Mayor Mills?" Jennifer was shocked, "Your son is Danny Mills?"

"Yeah, why?" Bella seem confused.

"It's nothing," Jennifer regained her composure, "It's just…I'm Danny's fourth grade teacher, Ms. Jones at your service."

"Oh, so you know the family then?" Bella questioned Jennifer.

"Pauline runs this town on fear," Jennifer shook her head disapprovingly, "I can't even remember why she was elected. But, I don't know much about her, no one does. Though, if you're looking to dig up some dirt on her, then I'd try Dr. Townsend."

"Dr. Townsend?" Bella had never heard of the man, but then again, she knew next to no one in this town.

"He's the town shrink," Jennifer confirmed, "A very…peculiar man. If anyone knows anything about Pauline's past, he'll be the one."

"But aren't psychiatrists supposed to be confidential with their patient's words?" Bella asked as Mama placed the breakfast and coffee down in front of her.

"Honey," Mama laughed, leaning in from across the bar, "I think you'll find that most everyone in this town is willing to throw mud on Mayor Mills' name."

"Then I guess it's time to pay the doctor a visit," Bella nodded, hoping Dr. Townsend could shed some light on her problem.

* * *

"Mario," Peach complained, hiking her dress above the boggy ground, "I told you this was a bad idea."

"We're almost there," Mario retorted, "You said he lived just beyond this bend."

"I know," Peach huffed, "Just be careful with what you say to him."

"Say to who?" A whimsical voice piped up, laughing from behind them.

"You!" Peach cried, whirling about.

"Me," the figure snarled, emerging from the darkness. He was seated on the edge of moss-covered log, but he rose to face Peach, gliding through the air and lying down as if the air were solid.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario cried, "You can fly!"

"I can do many things," the figure replied with bravado, "All it takes is a bit of magic."

"That's why we came," Mario admitted, "We need your help."

The figure laughed oddly, it was high-pitched and unnerving, "My help? No no, I don't help anyone you see."

"But you must!" Mario cried.

"I must?" He asked rhetorically, whining like a baby, "I mustn't do anything at all Master Mario."

"You know my name?" Mario was surprised.

"I know a lot about everyone," he replied, "It's what I do."

"Stop dancing around the subject," Peach demanded, "We'd like to make a deal."

"Now a deal I can help with," he smiled, his jagged teeth glowing in the moonlight.

"We want to cure Bowser's regeneration curse, we need him dead once and for all. He's plagued the Mushroom Kingdom for far too long, he must be put down," Mario filled the man in.

"A cure?" He croaked, unleashing that dark laugh once more, "There is no cure. Unless of course, you use a bit of magic!"

"Then magic we shall use," Mario nodded.

"Ah, but remember," he flashed one more toothy grin, "All magic comes with a price!"

"I will pay any price," Mario confessed.

"Ah," the man sounded enthralled.

"Mario!" Peach warned.

"Bowser killed me Peach," Mario snarled, "If he hadn't decided to double-cross you with that golden dust, I would be dead. He's done too much wrong to live forever."

"True spoken," the man smiled, "So brave, so gallant. So…desperate."

"We need a cure," Peach spoke firmly, "Name your price."

"My price…," he laughed, "I want a name."

"What?" Mario was astounded.

"The name of your first born child," he sneered.

"We have no child," Mario spoke with distaste.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted, outraged with Mario, "She carries one inside of her!"

"How…how do you know that?" Peach blurted, fear blazing in her wild eyes.

"Like I know everything else, dearie," the man spat with an acidic tone.

"Fine," Mario stated.

"Mario, there is power in a name," Peach reminded him, "Think of our daughter!"

"This must be done Peach! Do we want our daughter to live in a world where Bowser exists? Who knows what he will do to her?" Mario spoke rapidly.

"So," the man beamed, "Do we have a deal?"

"Her name…is Arabella," Mario admitted, giving the man what he wanted.

"Excellent!" He cried, "Here, take this!" He tossed Mario a small vial, containing a glowing cyan liquid inside. "Get the beast to drink this, and all your troubles will wash away."

"Let's go Peach," Mario shrugged off the man's touch upon accepting the vial.

"Be warned!" He called out, "All magic comes with a price!"

Not looking back, Peach and Mario fled the bog, wishing to never see the man ever again.

* * *

Knocking on the door to Dr. Townsend's office, Bella waited patiently for the old doctor to answer.

"Good evening," Dr. Townsend smiled, his wispy white hair framing his face nicely, "And you might be?"

"My name is Bella Swan," Bella introduced herself, "I'm Danny's biological mother, and I'd like to have a word."

* * *

"So it seems we share a common enemy," Dr. Townsend smiled, pouring Bella a glass of water and handing it to her.

Taking a sip, Bella considered her reply, "So it seems."

"Alas," Dr. Townsend sighed, "I do not own her file. She tells me nothing I could ever use against her."

"Where is her file then?" Bella prompted.

"She has it locked her in office," Dr. Townsend explained.

"So," Bella narrowed her eyes, "Sounds like she has something to hide."

"You cannot accuse her on assumption," Dr. Townsend continued, "While that would be good, yes, it would only do harm. I suggest you search for more substantial proof before making any accusations against her."

"And where could I find such proof?" Bella asked.

"Not here, that's for sure," Dr. Townsend adjusted his spectacles, "But, you might want to try 'Flipside Flopside' it's a pawn shop here in town."

"Oh? What information could possibly be at a pawn shop?" Bella sounded skeptical.

"More than you might imagine," Dr. Townsend admitted, opening the door for Bella. She was on her way out anyway.

"Thank you, doctor," Bella dipped her head in thanks.

"Anytime my dear," Dr. Townsend smiled, "And might you be successful in your journey."

* * *

Walking to her car, Bella was soon accosted by a young voice piping up from behind her.

"Bella! You're still in town!" Danny screeched, running over to her joyously.

"Yeah," Bella smiled, hugging him back, "I did."

"So you believe me then?" Danny asked her, hope bursting through every word.

"If that's what it takes," Bella lied between her teeth.

"Look," Danny pulled his game out of his backpack.

"Oh, it's the game," Bella rolled her eyes.

"So, you still don't believe," Danny pouted, "Maybe this will work!"

"Who are they?" Bella asked, watching the two characters on the screen fleeing something that looked like a swamp.

"That's Princess Peach," Danny explained, pointing to the woman in the tattered pink gown, "She's the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She's also your mother."

"Oh, right," Bella had almost had enough. Not having any parents was painful enough, but someone suggesting they were video game characters was borderline insulting.

"And the other is Mario, he always saves Peach. He's your father," Danny continued, pointing to the man in red.

"Danny," Bella soothed, rubbing his hair, "Don't you think you should cut this out?"

"Cut what out?" Danny was confused.

"This curse business, the whole video game thing. Your mother is trying her best. I've spent all day looking for information, but no one knows anything about her," Bella revealed, "Perhaps she's not as bad as I thought she was."

"But she is!" Danny complained, "She's the evil witch! She's cursed everyone. You have to believe Bella, she's stolen everyone's memories."

"Danny," Bella knelt down to look into his eyes, "Don't you think that's a lot to ask someone. To believe their parents are from a video game? That their son's adoptive mother is a witch? That magic is real?"

"But that's the point," Danny smiled, "Magic is real."

* * *

"Princess Peach," Bowser smiled affectionately, "You look more desperate since our last encounter! Are your people having fun being slaughtered by my troops?"

"That's why we've called this truce, Lord Bowser," Peach used his dignified title, "As king of the Koopa Kingdom, we would like to parley with you."

"Parley! Hah!" Bowser jeered, "Your fancy words, your fancy castle! I've got a right mind to burn all of it down!"

One the guards aimed his spear at Bowser, afraid of his words.

"Stand down!" Peach waved an affirmative hand, asserting her leadership, "There will be no bloodshed here today. We are discussing the terms of an armistice!"

"I will only agree if my terms are met!" Bowser roared, "And if I get a drink!" Bowser then turned to Mario, pleasure in his dark grin.

"Mario, why don't you fetch me one?"

Mario made a move to step forward, but Peach blocked him.

"If his childish demands will lead to a truce for my people," Peach told Mario, "Then fetch him a drink."

Mario looked as if he had been stabbed, but he moved nonetheless. Reaching the collection of goblets, he could end the histrionics. Bowser had bought the bait, and now, as Mario poured him some wine, he uncorked the tiny glass vial. Taking one look behind his shoulder at Bowser, Mario saw the warlord in conversation with Peach.

Returning to the task at hand, Mario poured the contents of the vial into the wine, the red drink retaining its plum pigment. Stuffing the empty vial in his coat pocket, Mario turned to Bowser, carrying the goblet over to him.

"Ah, Mario, you've returned with my drink," Bowser chortled, "How sweet of you."

Without saying a word, Mario placed the drink in front of Bowser, who greedily snatched up.

"So, I'll be getting both the Mushroom Badlands and the Dry Dry Desert?" Bowser asked, eyes keen on obtaining land for his kingdom.

"If you withdraw all troops and stop this pointless bloodshed," Peach said with firm resolve.

"Then it is done," Bowser smiled, raising his goblet, "We drink to prosperity, princess!"

Taking a sip of his wine, Bowser licked up every drop. Slamming the goblet down on the table, he smacked his lips with satisfaction.

"Another round, Mario!" Bowser chuckled away.

"I think one will do you just fine, your highness," Mario narrowed his brow, causing Bowser to get up suddenly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bowser roared, "You defy me?"

"I said no bloodshed!" Peach screamed.

"Too bad, princess," Bowser stared down Mario, "The deal is off."

"You're a little too late, Bowser," Mario smiled.

Bowser cooked up a witty remark, but before he could deliver it, a pain soared through his heart.

He clutched his chest, hitting the floor.

"What have you done to me?" Bowser implored, "Poison!" He stared at the empty goblet.

"Not just poison," Mario replied, "A curse."

"C-c-curse?" Bowser asked, staring up into Mario's eyes, and then darting to find Peach's gaze.

"You clever little humans, I should've never made a deal with one of you," Bowser smirked, coughing blood into his hands.

"A deal?" Peach asked, sounding as if she had never heard of such a thing.

"You'll find out one day Princess," Bowser laughed, "But as for you, Mario."

"What?" Mario asked, unsheathing his knife and moving close to Bowser's face.

"All magic comes with a price."

Mario moved in, sliding the dagger into Bowser's chest. The Koopa King looked up at him, reptilian gaze turning milky white with death. Sliding back onto the floor, crimson cascading down his chest and staining his white underbelly cerise, Bowser landed with a thud.

He was dead.

"So it is done," Peach murmured, tears in her eyes, "I never revel in taking a life."

"It was for the best," Mario murmured.

"Was it?" Peach asked, "Or will the price be too great?"

* * *

Standing outside of Pauline's manor, Bella parked her yellow bug. Sliding out of the passenger seat, Danny stood up on the pavement.

"Don't make me go back there," Danny pleaded.

"Danny, you can tell me," Bella knelt down, taking his hand, "Is she doing anything to you."

"No."

"She's not hurting you, in any way?"

"No."

"Then why are you so afraid of her?" Bella asked.

"Because she's the witch!" Danny answered, truth in his words.

"Danny, I have a superpower, I can tell when anyone is lying," Bella revealed, spooking the young boy.

"And?"

"And you're not lying, but it's far too fantastic for me to believe, for anyone to believe," Bella admitted, "Your mother needs you. She's right, I gave up the right to be your mother when I put you up for adoption."

"That's not true!" Danny yelled, "Peach and Mario never gave up their right! They love you!"

"Then why did they get rid of me?" Bella sounded angry.

"They had to," Danny admitted, crestfallen, "You're their only hope. Only one could be saved from the curse, and they chose you. You have to help them."

"I don't have to help anyone Danny," Bella spoke, "No one needs my help."

"One day," Danny said, stepping up to his front door, "Everyone will."

He opened the front door, Pauline standing behind it. As she welcomed him in, she stared back outside, gaze meeting with Bella. Her stare cut daggers into Bella's heart, and as she slowly closed the door, Bella couldn't help but be afraid.

* * *

Standing outside 'Flipside and Flopside' Bella took a deep breath. The pawn shop was the only store in town still open besides Mama's, and Bella sized up the tiny establishment.

Her search had led her here.

It was time to get some answers.

* * *

**I wrote this episode, and then I scrapped it! I hope you like this one better even though you don't know what the other one would've been about! Now each episode will put a twist on or explain something that occurs within the Mario games. This episode explained how Bowser is always able to return in the next game even though Mario very much kills him in earlier installments. However, who placed the original curse on Bowser?**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and being awesome! Keep it up!**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	3. S1E3: Forgive Me, Father

**A/N: Thanks for the support, those of you who are reading and reviewing! If you like this story, drop a review! I only write for my fans, so please make yourself known! **

**In Star Valley, Bella employs the help of the eccentric Mr. M Crue in order to discover the truth about Pauline. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Pauline will stop at nothing to obtain the dark curse.**

**And thanks be to the reviewers!**

**Nicole Peach: Well, we don't find out anything about Bowser for a good while. We must look at other arcs first. And the Bowser murder was kind of necessary, you'll figure out why in a few episodes. And I have to find a love interest for who you know is Rumpel, which isn't who you first thought it was, so Waluigi doesn't have to be shipped with anyone. We'll learn a little more about the Gloam Valley Sorcerer, and Bella and Jennifer interact more in this chapter.**

**pokemonfan67: Thanks! That means a lot! I'm glad you like it :) Please, tell me your theories! And yes, I like the name of the Pawn Shop as well. There's going to be subtle references like that throughout the story.**

**Ayano the Hero: Thanks Loozy! I'm glad you like it!**

**LuigiMan21: Bowser might have more to do with the curse than you think! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

One Up

_There is a town where all the Mario characters we love and know have been placed under a dark curse. Transported to our realm, they possess no memories of their life in what is truly an alternate dimension we have viewed on screen for decades. Only one knows the truth, and only one can break the curse._

* * *

Standing in front of the weathered old pawn shop, Bella took a deep breath. Her search for information about Pauline had led her here, and she was determined to at least know something about the woman before she confronted her again. Taking a step forward, and then another, she opened the swinging door and made her way inside.

Hearing the bell ring, indicating someone had entered his shop, the proprietor swept to the front of the store. Standing behind the front desk, he spread his arms wide and flashed a jagged grin.

"Welcome to 'Flipside Flopside', home of whatever you're looking for," the man said with panache, "Might I ask who you are, dearie? We don't get too many visitors in town."

Her chestnut hair bouncing on the shoulders of her red leather jacket, Bella replied firmly, "My name is Bella Swan."

"Well, Ms. Swan, what brings you to Star Valley?"

"My son, Danny," she replied.

"Ah, so you're Danny's birth mother," the eerie man pondered these words, "I'm sure Mayor Mills has been delighted to see you."

"Not exactly," Bella sighed, "Which is why I'm here. I've been asking around town to see if anyone knows anything about Pauline, and well, my search led me here."

"Did it?" He asked with keen interest, "My name is Mr. M Crue."

"Is there anything you know?" Bella sounded a bit desperate, "Something is telling me that she's not treating my son right."

"Oh, so he's your son?" Mr. M Crue sounded entertained.

"No," Bella looked down at the floor, realizing the twisted truth in this statement, "He brought me here because he thinks everyone in town is from a video game, and they're all trapped here because his mother cast some curse on them."

"And do you believe him?" Mr. M Crue asked.

"Excuse me?" Bella sounded perplexed.

"I asked you if you believed him," Mr. M Crue smiled.

"Of course not, it's just some childish fantasy," Bella admitted.

"But are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Well then," Mr. M Crue sounded irritated, "I can't help you. I don't have what you're looking for. Mayor Mills keeps everything locked up tight, we couldn't find a drop of information if we wanted to!"

Bella groaned, "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"You don't do anything, Ms. Swan, it's not your place," Mr. M Crue instructed her.

"B-but, I can't just stand by!" Bella cried.

"I'm afraid that's the only thing you can do," Mr. M Crue told her, and with that, he motioned for her to leave.

"Now I have several transactions to record, and the shop will be closing in a few minutes. Do be careful, Ms. Swan, going against the mayor is not easily done," Mr. M Crue explained.

Bella looked back at the odd man as she walked to the front of the store, studying his beady and crafty features.

"We'll see about that," she said, leaving the man and his shop behind.

* * *

In a tower black as night, flanked by battlements and spires curved and made of blackest stone, a striking woman stared into a glass mirror. Her hair was long and black, curly and full of ringlets, her face paler than the whitest snow, lips red as blood. Her eyes, greener than the seas, and her features the definition of beauty.

Rising from her seated position, she crossed the large open room. It only contained three things. Her dresser, where she spent most of her time gazing into the mirror. Her chaise, where she often lounged and thought of memories long since dead. And finally, the fireplace, where a constant blaze always roared.

Now, she stood on her balcony, gazing down at the land before her. She had tried, and failed, on many occasion to obtain this land for herself, but thus far none of her plans could succeed. However, as desperation and vengeance blended together in her dark heart, she thought of a new way, a new curse, that could give her what she wanted once and for all.

Laughing to herself, this woman, intent on ruining the happiness of others, called for her carriage.

She had a wedding to attend.

* * *

On a pulpit raised above the smiling crowd, Princess Peach looked absolutely ravishing. A white gown, white veil, and snowy gloves completed her innocent ensemble. Her groom, the dashing Mario, was decked out head to toe in a fabulous red suit. Holding her hands in his own, Mario stared at her lovingly while the minister read them their vows in front of a crowd of hundreds.

"Do you, Master Mario, take Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdoms to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do," Mario said lovingly, staring into Peach's bright blue eyes.

"And do you, Princess Peach Toadstool, take Master Mario to be your husband?"

"I do," Peach replied in a quiet voice, full of love and charm.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

"How charming," a dry voice hissed as the doors to the room flung open with a horrible alacrity. Stomping in, each heel making a cacophonous clack on the marble floor, the unwelcomed guest spread her arms and laughed loudly.

"Pauline," Peach spat, "What are you doing here?"

"Why it's a wedding!" Pauline chuckled, laughing shrilly, "I've brought you a gift, Peach."

"We don't any gift of yours!" Mario cried, standing in front of Peach defensively while the crowd looked on in horror.

"Princess! Are you alright!" An elderly toad with a brown-speckled cap cried, rushing to Peach's side.

"I'm fine Toadsworth," Peach replied, "Or I will be as soon as this witch leaves!"

"Temper, temper, princess," Pauline cackled, "Don't you want my gift?"

"We said we want nothing from you!" Mario bellowed.

"Oh," Pauline looked at Mario with soft eyes, "But you do want this."

"What is your gift?" Peach spoke vehemently, "Get on with it! Can't you just let others be happy for once?"

"That's the thing, princess," Pauline mocked, "My gift to you, is today."

"Today?" Mario was puzzled, "Do not speak in riddles!"

"I am not speaking riddles," Pauline spoke dryly, "My gift is this day to you! For after today, I will take everything you love. All of your happiness will evaporate with a snap of my fingers! Everything you love…gone!"

"You'll never be able to destroy our love," Peach said defiantly, "True love is the strongest of all magic!"

"While that is true," Pauline smirked, "You'll soon have nothing to live. In two days' time, all you love will be destroyed, and once for all, I will have my vengeance!"

"Get out," Mario spat, "If you ever show your face here again…,"

"What?" Pauline shrieked, "You'll arrest me? You'll kill me? So what? Enjoy today, you two, enjoy today, everyone!" With that, Pauline swept her cloak behind her, throwing open the monolithic doors and making her exit.

"Hey!" Mario shouted, drawing her attention.

Pauline spun around.

Extending his arm, Mario flicked out his left index finger and summoned a stream of fire. The ball lurched forward, spiraling for Pauline. The moment before it made contact, she swept her cloak up around her, disappearing.

Holding Peach, Mario looked at the spot where Pauline once stood. The newlyweds and their guests shared looks of fear and wonder. Their wedding ruined, Mario and Peach could only prepare for what was to come.

* * *

"Ms. Swan," Pauline smiled, taking notice of the woman as she entered her office, "I thought you had left town by now."

"That's why I'm here," Bella answered, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Pauline stared at her, "About your lack of attention to Danny's life for the past ten years? What makes you think you deserve anything to do with him?"

"If you'd let me finish," Bella cocked her head and smiled sarcastically, "I know I don't have a part in Danny's life. You were right when you said I gave up that right."

Sitting down in her leather roller chair, Pauline folded her hands, "I'm listening."

"But, Danny sought me out. I did not go and find him, he found me. He wants me here, and that's something neither you nor I can ignore. Even if I can't be his mother, he wants me in his life, and if I can do anything to make him happy…,"

"Danny doesn't want you in his life," Pauline spat.

"You're not Danny," Bella corrected her, "So quit speaking or him, because as much as you think you know about what's best for your son, you don't know how he truly feels."

"I know more than you," Pauline seethed, "And if you think I'm going to sit idly by while you try to rip my son from me…,"

"No one is trying to take Danny from you!" Bella held up a hand, "But he obviously wants me here! And as long as Danny wants me here, I'm going to stay."

"Well then," Pauline spoke softly, "You better batten down the hatches, Ms. Swan, because as long as you try to interfere with me and my son…,"

"What?" Bella sounded irritated, "You'll threaten me? Like you do everyone else in this town? Everyone here is afraid of you, they're afraid that you'll ruin them if they make one wrong move."

"As they should be," Pauline shook her hair.

"Danny was right about you," Bella said sadly.

"And what did Danny say?"

"That you're a witch, Mayor Mills," Bella smiled, "That you're an evil, despicable, witch."

With that, Bella rose from her seat, leaving the mayor's office. When she was gone, Pauline reached for the phone, making her next move.

* * *

"Hey Bella," Danny piped up, seeing her enter Mama's diner.

"Oh hey Danny," Bella waved, "I just got through having a chat with your mother."

"Uh-oh," Danny said softly.

"Uh-oh is right, kid," Bella rested her head on her hands, "She thinks I'm trying to steal you or something."

"She stole me!" Danny pouted, "You're my mom!"

"I know," Bella smiled, "But there's nothing we can. The only thing I can do is stay in Star Valley."

"So you're going to stay?" Danny sounded enthused.

"That's right," Bella ruffled his brown hair, "As long as your mother threatens the people of this town, I'll be here to stand up to her."

"Unfortunately," Mama frowned, approaching the table, "You won't be staying here."

"What do you mean?" Bella was wholly confused.

"The mayor just called," Mama sounded sad, "I have to evict you."

"Excuse me?" Bella looked like she had been slapped.

"There's nothing I can do, dear," Mama almost cried, "I can't defy the mayor's wishes, as much as I wish I could."

"This is ridiculous," Bella choked, "She's…evil!"

"That's what I've been saying," Danny agreed.

"You need to collect your things, my dear," Mama instructed, "She wants you gone immediately."

"It's fine," Bella smiled weakly, hugging Mama, "You've done so much for me. I'll sleep in my car for now, it'll be alright."

"She can't do this!" Danny yelled.

"Unfortunately, kid," Bella knelt down, "She can."

* * *

Night had fallen, and as Jennifer Jones walked down the streets of Star Valley, she noticed a bright yellow bug parked in front of the library. Approaching it, she saw Bella inside, sleeping. Knocking softly on the glass, she stirred Bella from her sleep.

"Jennifer?" Bella mouthed from inside, and Jennifer smiled sweetly, bright blonde hair framing her happy face.

"Bella!" Jennifer cried once Bella opened the driver's door, "What are you doing in there?"

"Pauline kicked me out of Mama's," Bella huffed, "But it's going to take more than this to make me leave Star Valley."

"You have nowhere to stay?" Jennifer asked, sounding very concerned.

"Right now," Bella laughed, "No."

"You know," Jennifer thought aloud, "I have some extra space in my apartment, why don't you come with me for the night?"

"Oh no," Bella held up a hand, "I could never impose."

"On what?" Jennifer giggled, "I don't do anything. You would not be imposing."

"Jennifer," Bella sounded exasperated, "It's truly alright, I don't want to be a burden."

"If you'd rather sleep in a car than in a bed," Jennifer said, "Then be my guest."

"On second thought," Bella spoke as the seat belt dug into her back, "It's kind of cramped in here."

"Come on," Jennifer smiled, "Let's get you settled in."

* * *

Staring into the flames of her fire, a large Magikoopa garbed in purple robes sat in a twisted oaken chair. By her side, a baby Yoshi, black with a purple saddle and purple boots, made sounds of pleasure as his master pet his head. Expecting her visitor, the Magikoopa did not move as someone glided into the room.

"Good evening Kamella," Pauline smiled, dressed fashionably as always. A large witch's hat adorned her black curls. A cloak of purple and black was clasped around her neck and draped down around a corset of blue and black with tight black leather pants to attenuate her legs. For shoes, she wore inclined stilettos with little cobwebs on the front of the shoe.

"Pauline," Kamella spoke with favor, "I know why you're here."

"For the curse you keep in the top of your scepter," Pauline cooed.

"You shan't have it," Kamella clucked her tongue disapprovingly, "I sealed it within my scepter for a reason. It's power is far too great, too great to be harnessed. Anyone who made use of this curse would truly regret it."

"Well, I have nothing to lose," Pauline smiled, "So I won't have anything to regret."

"That is what most think," Kamella observed, "But this is no cure for a heart set on vengeance. It will only do more harm."

The Yoshi chirped with agreement.

"You should get a pet, Pauline," Kamella said, petting her Yoshi, "They help erase the pain."

"I have no room left for love," Pauline countered, "I came for the curse, Kamella, and you're going to give it to me. You're my only friend, can't you see what I'm doing?"

"I can," Kamella nodded, "And it can only lead to a hole in your heart. One so black and deep that it can never be filled."

"Quit stalling, Kamella," Pauline commanded, "Give it to me!"

"No!" Kamella brandished her scepter, "You are no match for the power of this curse!"

"Has it really come to this, old friend?" Pauline sounded reticent.

"It has indeed," Kamella shook her hand, flying into the air, the extremely high ceiling of the room allowing so.

"Fine!" Pauline cried, throwing her cloak into the air and waving her hands behind her. Soon, purple flames danced on the tips of her fingers, and she hurled streams of fire at Kamella.

The Magikoopa cast a protective shield, dodging the blow.

Pauline laughed, conjuring a wave of weapons. Scimitars, spears, javelins, axes, pikes, weapons of every shape and size materialized behind Pauline. She aimed them at Kamella, ready to slash her to shreds.

Then, cowering in the corner, the black Yoshi let out a frightened whimper.

Cackling, Pauline turned the weapons on the Yoshi.

"No!" Kamella shrieked, diving forward. She was able to deflect the weapons in time, saving herself and her pet. However, in the rush of the moment, Pauline brought down the chandelier, crushing Kamella and binding her tight.

The scepter fell from her hand, clattering to the floor.

"Pauline," Kamella implored, "You have no idea what you're doing."

Kneeling down, Pauline grabbed the scepter.

"Oh, but I do," she laughed, smashing the glass orb that rested upon the scepter. A small black bottle tumbled out of the scepter and onto the floor. Scooping it up with her delicate fingers, Pauline laughed in triumph.

"The power of the curse will consume you," Kamella warned, "You will lose everything you love!"

Pauline looked at Kamella, pure hatred in her stare.

"I have nothing left I love," she said dramatically, sweeping out of the room and leaving the Magikoopa behind.

* * *

"It is here we meet, for the reason of finally achieving the happiness we deserve," Pauline smiled, holding her arms out in greeting to the gang of villains that had accompanied her to the high rock. This rock jutted out over the lands of the kingdom, and it was where Pauline would conjure the dark curse.

In a circular fashion, several other dark creatures listened intently. Each one was willing to commit themselves to Pauline's greater design.

"This will do it then?" One called it, "This will truly make us happy?"

"More than you know," Pauline smiled.

"What is the price, eh?" An old bog witch asked, wondering what she would have to do to be a part of Pauline's mission.

"I only require a lock of hair from those dark enough to proceed," Pauline instructed, each one nodding. "With it, I can complete the dark curse."

Each one around took their various knives and blades, severing a piece of hair from their head. Pauline collected them all one by one, and soon she had what she needed. The cauldron before her bubbled, already thick with the contents of the vial she had stolen from Kamella.

"Now, I must only add this," she murmured, opening a tiny oaken box. Inside was a heart.

"I sacrificed my most prized steed," Pauline explained, lifting the heart from the box, "With it, I may call forth the dark curse."

"Perfect!" A witch cried, "We shall be happy at last!"

A wicked smile on her pallid face, Pauline dropped the heart into the cauldron. At first, nothing happened, but then, slowly, tendrils of purple smoke exited the cauldron, flowing along the edges of the high rock.

"It is happening," Pauline's eyes lit up with delight.

But, as quickly as it came, the purple smoke disappeared.

"What is this?" Someone cried, "A trick?"

"No!" Pauline cried, "No! It's supposed to work!"

"Some dark curse," a goomba murmured, "Ha! You're such a…,"

"Silence!" Pauline cried, turning the goomba to stone with a flick of her hand.

Her curse had failed, and one by one, the collection of dark creatures left her side, ridiculing her and cursing her attempt.

Only one person remained beside, a butler dressed in grey.

"Why didn't it work?" She asked in desperation.

"I do not know, your majesty. Perhaps we should return to the castle and perfect the curse. I know you will be able to do it," the butler replied.

"Thank you," Pauline looked down at the ground, "We must go. As many times as I fail, I will always try again."

As she walked to the carriage, she turned back for a moment to look over the high rock. She could see the whole kingdom, the one Mario and Peach currently inhabited with their joyous subjects.

Pauline looked on, speaking one line.

"I will have my revenge."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Jennifer asked, showing Bella the apartment.

"Oh Jenn," Bella smiled, "It's beautiful."

There were two small beds, a nice sized kitchen area, and a dining table. It was all she needed, and now that she had a friend, Bella believed life in Star Valley was starting to look up.

"So," Jennifer continued, "What's next for you?"

"I don't know," Bella set her box of things down next to her new bed, "Everyone in this town has done so much for me. I don't know what I would've done without you and Mama."

"It's nothing," Jennifer replied, "Besides, Danny seems like he really needs you."

"I just wish he would stop rambling on about this curse," Bella sighed, "He thinks everyone is a character from his video game!"

"It's all he talks about at school," Jennifer replied, messing with a strand of blonde hair, "He's convinced everyone is in it."

"And what character does he think you are?" Bella asked, amusing herself for the moment.

"Oh," Jennifer laughed, "He thinks I'm this Princess Peach. The main damsel in distress."

All of the air left Bella's chest, making her feel like she had been punched in the gut. Princess Peach…wasn't that? Didn't Danny say that in the video game world, Princess Peach was her mother?

"Are you alright?" Jennifer asked, placing a soothing hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Oh," Bella came back to reality, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look hot," Jennifer continued, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I can get it," Bella stood up.

"No," Jennifer held up a hand, calm yet authoritative, as a fair ruler would do, "Let me get it."

As Jennifer went to the kitchen to make Bella a drink, Bella could only think about what Danny had said. She knew his whole theory was crazy, but if…and only if, his theory was true, Jennifer was her mother.

* * *

In her castle, Pauline paced the black marble floor. Why hadn't the curse worked? She had sacrificed her prized steed!

"Didn't work, did it, dearie?" A voice laughed from behind her.

"You," Pauline hissed, whipping around to face the intruder.

"Me," he hissed back.

"What do you want? You told me the curse would work if I sacrificed something dear! I gave up the heart of my prized steed!" Pauline yelled.

"A horse?" He chuckled, laughing uncontrollably, "You sacrificed a horse? Ha! Ha!"

"What is so funny about that?" Pauline spat.

"Because dearie," he waggled his finer, "When I said sacrifice, I meant a human one."

The words hit Pauline like a ton of bricks, stealing the air from her lungs and leaving her skin cold as ice.

"I don't have anyone," Pauline said quietly, "There is no one for me to sacrifice!"

"There is one," he winked.

"No."

"If you want to obtain your happiness, if you truly wish to end your suffering, you will do it," he countered.

"I can't…I can't…," Pauline cried.

"You must!" He cried, floating in the air close to her face, "Are you a coward?"

"No," Pauline said firmly, "I wouldn't want to make two of us."

"You…that was low," the man said with a giggle.

"You make me seem like a saint, Dimentio," Pauline said, speaking his name. She had been muddled in her anger, and immediately clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh! My name! Someone has finally spoken my name!"

"No…I…I didn't mean to," Pauline gasped, despair settling in.

"But you did, dearie," Dimentio smiled, revealing a set of yellow teeth, "And now, you owe me a favor."

"I hate your little games," Pauline said with venom.

"But games are all we have," Dimentio winked, "Come, what is it you want done?"

"I want you to complete the dark curse," Pauline commanded, "I want you to find me a sacrifice."

"No can do, dearie," Dimentio wiggled his finger, "You know the price!"

"I…I do," Pauline stated.

"All in all, you spoke my name, so you still owe me a favor," Dimentio pointed out, "But I'll be going now. You have some family issues to sort out."

Pauline turned, staring across the way. Her butler was tending to her plants, not privy to the conversation. When she turned back, Dimentio was gone.

She looked at her butler, eyeing him with glossed eyes. She walked across the marble floor, her luxurious cape dragging behind her. Before she reached him, she whispered something, before brandishing a knife from beneath her cloak.

"Forgive me," she spoke softly, sneaking up behind him and slitting his throat. The butler cried out, gurgling in his blood. It spewed from his throat, scarlet drops pouring onto the marble floor. He collapsed, his eyes meeting Pauline's. Not understanding what she had done, he closed his eyes, allowing his life to slip away.

"Please…," Pauline cried, tears staining the man's uniform.

"Forgive me, father."

* * *

**And that was episode three! Did you like it? Bella has finally found a permanent place to stay in Star Valley, and now she can get to helping the residents! However, if this curse is true…then that makes Jennifer her mother! And in the Mushroom Kingdom, Pauline failed to fully produce the curse, but will she succeed?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

**On a side note, I've noticed these chapters get progressively longer as we get further. **

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	4. S1E4: Operation Koopa

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I was gone for about a week, I've just been wrapping up Senior Year and then had to do some orientation business, along with a busy weekend. But I'm here now, and our saga shall continue!**

**Episode Premise**

**In Star Valley, Danny explains the contents of his game to Bella. When Henry is convinced his mother is the evil queen, he and Bella begin Operation: Koopa.**

**In the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's past with Pauline is explained, and the secrets behind his motivation to kidnap Peach are revealed.**

**But first, thanks be to the reviewers!**

**Nicole Peach: Then strap in, they're just going to get longer from here. And I was kind of indifferent to the fact that she has to lose her father, but oh well. And we shall see if Dimentio truly knows who he is.**

**Pokemonfan67: Yes, Dimentio makes the perfect Rumplestiltskin. Did I spell that right? XD. **

**Luigi Man 21: Thanks! And yeah, it's just the perfect role for him :D**

* * *

One Up

_There is a town where all the Mario characters we love and know have been placed under a dark curse. Transported to our realm, they possess no memories of their life in what is truly an alternate dimension we have viewed on screen for decades. Only one knows the truth, and only one can break the curse. _

* * *

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

Lumbering into his ornate throne room, King Bowser Koopa smiled. He had been long at work weaving the most intricate plan to capture Princess Peach once for all and trounce that sorry sack of a plumber.

"Your wickedness," Kammy Koopa smiled, shuffling into the throne room, "I've heard the guards whispering. It seems you've come up with a master plan!"

"That I have Kammy," Bowser rubbed his claws together, "That I have. We will bake a cake!"

"Excuse me?" Kammy was confused, her saggy face showing the disappointment in his master plan.

"Not just any cake, Kammy," Bowser cackled, "I know the Princess's affinity for sweets! We will make a cake so large, she cannot resist! And inside of that cake…,"

"The children," Kammy laughed, her white hair whipping with a shake of her lumpy shoulders.

"Exactly," Bowser snarled, "My seven sons and daughters will be hidden within, and when she lets that cake inside, out they shall leap!"

"A Trojan Horse?" Kammy summed up the plan, "Delightful! When shall we bake the cake?"

"When the time is right," a voice hissed, lathered with hatred and venom.

Strutting into the room, Pauline laughed. Her black hair was bound tightly in a bun, and a large feathered hat adorned her head. A red riding cloak was draped around her black corset and pants, and she wore long black boots that went up to her knees. Her lips were red with lipstick, and she took a bite of one of her savory apples.

"Madame Pauline," Kammy Koopa kneeled, "I was not expecting you."

"Nor was I!" Bowser growled, "State your business, she-devil."

"Temper, temper, Bowser," Pauline laughed, "You know I come and go as I please."

"This is my castle," Bowser sounded annoyed.

"The castle I gave you!" Pauline shouted, her deafening cry drowning out Bowser's opposition, "Do not forget your place Bowser. A mere servant."

"I am a king among my race!" Bowser boomed.

"And a servant to me," Pauline spat.

"What is it you want?" Bowser asked.

"Your duty is to bring me Princess Peach. Yet, you can never hold on to her for more than a few moments before that pesky Mario rescues her!" Pauline cried.

"Then why don't we kill Mario?" Bowser offered.

"No!" Pauline replied instantly, turning on her scaly friend.

"You still haven't told me why I must do this," Bowser sounded annoyed once more.

"That's my business," Pauline removed one of her riding gloves, "All you need to know is that once you fulfill your end of the deal, I'll give you what you want."

Bowser lumbered forward, unsheathing his claws, "I could kill you now."

"And then you'll never see her ever again," Pauline smiled, victory in her voice.

"Fine," Bowser sighed, sheathing his pointy claws, "What must I do?"

"In three days time," Pauline smiled, "We will begin a new plan. The cake...you fool, it'd never work. I think we've been doing this all wrong."

"Then what do you suggest?" Bowser asked.

"If we kidnap Peach," Pauline eyed him, "And Mario always rescues her, then we can clearly see the problem."

"Mario," Bowser spat the name out in disgust.

"But if we kidnapped Mario instead, and Peach was the one who had to do the rescuing," Pauline cocked an eyebrow.

"She would fall right into our hands," Bowser cackled madly, "Excellent idea!"

"Now I trust you will not fail me," Pauline approached his face, his hot breath running across her chin.

"Consider it done," Bowser challenged.

Removing herself from the close proximity, Pauline walked to the door, throwing it open with a wave of her hand as she put her glove back on.

"In three days," Pauline threw her voice behind her shoulder, "We will have our revenge."

As he watched her go, Bowser could only rub his nefarious hands together.

"That we will, Pauline," He laughed, "That we will."

* * *

**Star Valley**

"Danny! Danny!" Pauline shouted, wrapping her black coat around herself as she called for her son. Descending the steps with a glum look on his face, Danny approached his mother.

"Come on Danny," Pauline instructed him, "We're going to be late for school!"

As she shooed her son out the door, Pauline locked the house, following her son to her old black Mercedes. Getting in the car, she drove him to the bus stop while he played on the game system he was holding in his hands.

"Danny," Pauline seethed, "I wish you'd talk to me instead of always being fixated on that game."

"You gave it to me," Danny pointed out, not looking up from the screen.

"So," Pauline narrowed her eyes as she drove the car, "You really think I'm from that game, huh? That I'm some evil witch?"

"I don't think it," Danny replied.

"Really?" Pauline's voice instantly changed, filling full of relief and love.

"I know it," Danny corrected his mother.

"Oh," Pauline's venomous voice returned, "Well we're here."

She parked the car, watching as Danny grabbed his things.

"Sweetie," Pauline looked at him, "You know I love you right? More than anything."

"Love you too mom," Danny sounded unsure of his statement, closing the door and running to meet the bus.

Pauline sighed, putting the car in drive and heading back to her office, wishing there was something she could do to convince her son she wasn't the witch he thought her to be.

* * *

In Jennifer's loft, Bella awoke, getting the first full night of sleep she had received since her arrival in Star Valley.

"Good morning!" Jennifer called cheerfully, brushing back her blonde hair, "I've got to be on my way, school and all!"

"Oh," Bella smiled, "Well have a good day! And thanks again, Jennifer."

Jennifer laid a tender hand on Bella's, "Listen girl," she smiled, "It's no problem. Help yourself to anything. This is your home now."

"How can I repay you?" Bella pleaded.

"Don't worry about it," Jennifer replied, "It's on me."

"Oh!" Jennifer cried, "Look at the time! I have to get going! Bye!" She sped out of the loft, leaving Bella a bit stunned, but also alone.

Wondering what she'd be doing today, Bella thought she'd be bored forever until she heard a knock on the door.

Thinking it strange, she crossed the loft from the kitchen counter and answered the door.

"Danny?" Bella asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had school?"

"I do," Danny said as he came in and laid his backpack down on the floor, "Where's Ms. Jones?"

"At school," Bella narrowed her eyes, "Like you should be. Danny, what are you doing? If your mother finds out…,"

"She won't," Danny smiled, giving Bella his best ten-year old grin, "Trust me."

"Fine," Bella ran her fingers through her hair, "But you can't keep on hanging out with me all the time. She is your mother."

"No," Danny corrected her, "You're my mother."

"Danny," Bella sat down on one of the barstools, "I know I may be your birth mother, but Pauline is trying her best."

"She's a witch," Danny pointed out.

"Why do you keep on insisting your mother is a witch?" Bella asked, a little fed up with Danny's fantasy.

"It's in the game," Danny held up the tiny portable console, "Look!"

Bella threw away the notion, barely even casting a glance at the game, "Danny, stop."

"You're the savior, Bella!" Danny said frantically, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Magic? Games? All of this Danny…I just, don't know," Bella shrugged, "Now, what are we going to do?"

"We have to find more evidence that my mom is a witch!" Danny smiled, "I call it…Operation: Koopa."

"What is a Koopa?" Bella asked.

"It's a standard bad guy in the game," Danny pointed out, to which Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alright kid, Operation: Koopa it is," she said with a somewhat smile.

"First thing's first," Danny nodded, "We have to check her office for clues!"

"Her office? Danny no, we cannot check her office. That's against the law," Bella corrected him.

"Then we'll hit the streets!" Danny said, equally chipper over the new plan, "See if we can observe any of her dark magic."

He wrapped his coat around himself and bounded out the front door, Bella behind him. All the while, she truly wondered if this is what being a mom meant. Going along with your child's crazy antics even when they were obviously fantasy.

* * *

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

The airship flew high over the castle grounds of Princess Peach's land. A full galleon with a small armada behind it, the airship came in with the wind behind its sail, pushing it along at full speed.

Aboard the airborne vessel, Bowser rubbed his claws together greedily, knowing he would fully succeed this time. With Mario locked high in his tower, Peach would be out of lifelines, and he could finally turn her over to Pauline before the plumber destroyed his plans.

Fishing a photo out of his coat, Bowser looked down at the woman it held within. She was a koopa, much like him, but more mutated as well, just as he was. A large pink bow rested upon her head, and big red lips puckered at the photo. She was beautiful in his eyes, and she was his one true love.

"Clawdia…," Bowser whimpered softly, "I will find you. The plan is almost complete. And when it is done, we will be together again."

Noticing they were approaching the castle, Bowser readied the anchors. Once they were overhead, the metallic spindles launched from the boat, nestling themselves deep in the castle's battlements.

As if on cue, Mario could be seen running outside of the main complex, drawing attention to himself in that hideous red getup.

"There you are," Bowser chuckled, flexing his claws and making an order to the helmsman to pursue Mario.

In the window of the main spire, Princess Peach watched on with earnest, wondering if she would yet again be taken captive. But her eyes alighted on a much different sight than before. As Mario ran to prepare himself to sneak on Bowser's ship, Peach could see the airship turn for him and not for her.

"No! Mario!" Peach cried, but the plumber couldn't hear her outside.

"Princess!" Toadsworth, her attendant, cried out in vain as Peach ran from her observational position out onto the deck of the wall. She kicked off her heels, running barefoot across the cobblestone, waving her arms in distress to catch Mario's attention.

"Ready the ballistae," Bowser told his crew, who nodded affirmatively. Two koopas aimed the mythic crossbow, which had a rope tied around the arrow shaft. Bowser gave the order, and the trap shot off towards the castle.

"Mario!" Peach cried, catching the man's attention. His eyes laid on Peach for a moment, and then the rope hit him, wrapping him up in moments and sending him spiraling up into the air.

"Bowser!" Peach cried up at the ship, watching as the behemoth stared down at her from the deck of the ship. They were close enough to be able to hear one another's voices if they shouted.

"With Mario out of the way," Bowser laughed, "You're nothing but mine, Princess Peach."

"What are you going to do with him?" Peach demanded, tears stinging her eyes.

"This thing?" Bowser asked, holding up Mario's squirming figure like a ragdoll, "Oh, I'm going to kill him."

Peach cried out, "No! Come back here!" But Bowser only laughed. The airship turned around, flying off into the sky.

"Princess! I insist you calm down at once!" Toadsworth barked.

"No! I have to go after him!" Peach barked.

"Princess, you cannot be serious. You do not know the first thing about adventuring. There could be poisonous snakes, spiders, poor people!"

"Then I'll learn," Peach said with menace in her tone, something Toadsworth had never heard before, "And I'll make him pay."

Toadsworth could only watch as Peach called for her horse and rode out of the castle grounds, chasing the airship that had stolen Mario.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom – Pauline's Fortress**

"She went after him!" Pauline screamed, nearly smashing her mirror, "Who would've thought she'd go after him! She was supposed to stay put! Uh, this harlot always barges in and ruins my plans! It's time I settle this!"

With that, Pauline wrapped herself in a purple cloud of smoke, transporting herself to the Forest Path Peach was using…

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom**

"Whoa!" Peach cried out, her horse bucking as Pauline appeared in a purple display of smoke before her.

"Princess," Pauline spat, striding forward and grabbing her horse. She grabbed Peach's leg and ripped it out of the stirrup, throwing her from her mount onto the ground.

"Pauline!" Peach cried, hitting the dirt. Slamming her hand on the back of the horse, Pauline caused it to go wild, and the animal careened off down the forest path, away from Peach.

"This was you, wasn't it?" Peach asked, addressing the whole ordeal that had occurred as of late.

"It's been me all along, Princess," Pauline sneered, "All I had to do was hire a mercenary and soon you'd be mine."

"But Bowser, he's been terrorizing me for ages!" Peach exaggerated.

"It took him once or twice to do the job, but he has finally pleased me," Pauline answered with smug satisfaction in Bowser's work.

"I don't understand," Peach whimpered, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You ruined my life," Pauline spat, literally, on Peach's face.

"You!" Peach cried.

"Now I'm going to make you pay," Pauline laughed, a bit maniacally, "So why don't you make this easy? I'm going to ask you a question, and if you tell the truth, I might not kill you."

"Might not?" Peach sounded repulsed, "You are truly a wicked woman, Pauline."

"Perhaps," Pauline smiled with a devilish grin as she removed her red riding gloves, "But I think the only wicked woman here is you."

"What did I do?" Peach was totally confused.

"You know what you did Princess, and it's time you paid the price," Pauline spoke with power, slapping Peach across the face.

"I am a Princess!" Peach cried.

"And I am a queen!" Pauline countered, holding her riding boot against Peach's throat, "Or I will be in a matter of moments."

"What? What are you doing!?" Peach was exasperated.

"I'm turning back time," Pauline smiled, evil in her eyes. She removed a slender wand from her pocket, something Peach had seen only once.

"Is that?" Peach gulped.

"This is the Vibe Scepter," Pauline laughed, "And with it, my dear, I shall send you and your beloved Mario to polar ends of the kingdoms."

Peach looked into her eyes, ferocity in her gaze, "Do your worst."

"Oh dear," Pauline smiled, sweet venom in her grin, "I intend to."

* * *

**Star Valley**

"Alright kid," Bella yawned, "We've been at this for hours, there's nothing to see here."

"You've gotta be patient!" Danny insisted, "Once my mom leaves Dr. Toadley's, I'm sure she'll be doing some sort of dark stuff."

"Oh look," Bella pointed, "There she is now."

Exiting Dr. Toadley's office, Pauline made her way down the street. Her hands were in her pockets, and she bounded as she strode. Her heeled boots made staccato beats across the concrete, and Danny's eyes lit up with wonder as he watched his adoptive mother make her way to her car.

"Stay low," Danny advised, "If she sees us, she might turn us into goombas!"

"What is a goomba?" Bella was lost.

"It's like a koopa," Danny explained. Bella nodded, rolling eyes for the hundredth time.

"See," Bella said as Pauline got in her car and started the engine, "No magic."

"Not yet," Danny sighed, getting out of the beetle and stepping onto the street, "Meet me tomorrow at the castle."

"The castle?" Bella inquired.

"The playground by the beach," Danny explained, "Tomorrow morning, be there."

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom – Bowser's Airship Armada**

"It is done," Bowser chuckled to himself, "Mario is locked up tight in the brig!"

"Excellent," Pauline said, "Now, we wait."

"And what of my reward?" Bowser knelt down, opening a clawed hand. Pauline smacked it away with disdain.

"You will receive your reward after Peach fails," Pauline reminded him, "Then, and only then, can we be sure of her demise."

"You witches and your deals," Bowser harrumphed, "I've should've made a deal with the Dark One."

"No, don't…," Pauline tried to warn him but he had already spoken the name.

"Do I sense a proposition brewing?" An eloquent voice popped up behind them, "Or did someone say my name because they were reminiscing on my dashing looks?"

"Dimentio," Pauline seethed, "This is none of my concern." She then turned to Bowser, "Have fun." She disappeared in a black column of smoke.

"Why is it that you always hang around that dismal dame?" Dimentio inquired with a turn of his nose.

"She has what I love," Bowser spat, "She'll only give it to me if I vanquish the princess."

"Princess Peach?" Dimentio recoiled, "Why, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She hurt Pauline pretty bad, but no one knows how," Bowser answered.

"Oh, funny," Dimentio laughed shrilly, "I know how."

"You do?" Bowser asked.

"Of course I do!" Dimentio laughed, waggling a finger at Bowser in a so-there manner, "I know many things!"

"So, if you could help me get my love back…," Bowser began, but Dimentio cut him off.

"No can do, dearie," Dimentio winked, "A deal has been struck between you and the queen, and I cannot interfere once a deal has been made. Only once the deal is closed can I act."

"Fine," Bowser sounded dejected, "Then you are of no use to me."

"I am always of use," Dimentio bowed, removing a tiny vial from his motley sleeve, "Here. Take it, free of charge. Drink this when you need the upper-hand."

"The upper-hand?" Bowser was confused.

"Now, now, dearie," Dimentio moved his arms in a grand display, "I must be off. There's more people in help I must trouble. Or is it in trouble I must help? Oh, never mind. Ciao!"

Dimentio snapped his fingers, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Looking down at the vial in his hands, Bowser smiled, his crooked fangs white with shining fervor. He did not know what the vial would do, but at least for now, he had a plan.

* * *

**Star Valley**

Bella brushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes, the morning wind whipping in from the sea breeze. Ahead of her, Danny sat in a tiny playground, resting on some wooden planks. The 'castle' as he had dubbed it, was in a bit of disrepair, and although not overly safe, made for a good hideout.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked, sitting down on the wood and wincing as it groaned with age.

"Not much," Danny replied, not looking up from his videogame, "Bowser and the evil queen, that's my mom, just cursed Mario and Peach."

"My mother and father, hmm?" Bella played along, "So what kind of trouble are they in today?"

"Don't know yet, just know that whatever Bowser and the queen are planning, it's not going to be pretty," Danny replied. He hit the save button, then turned the console off and set it down on the wood.

"So, any advancements in Operation: Koopa?" Bella asked.

"Not yet," Danny responded, "But there will be. We have to get everyone to remember their lives from the Mushroom Kingdom. Once we do that, we can get back there!"

"Danny, it's a lovely thought and all, but haven't you ever considered that this is just a game, and not reality?" Bella inquired.

"You just don't believe," Danny sighed, "Which is typical, most adults wouldn't. But, you aren't most adults, you're the savior."

"Listen kid, I am no one's savior. My parents didn't want me, and I've never felt at home my whole life," Bella answered.

"Except for here," Danny pointed out, "You feel at home here, don't you?"

She considered his statement, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I don't know kid," she said sadly, "I don't know."

* * *

**Star Valley – Mayor Pauline's Office**

Sitting at her desk, Pauline ran through several reports of the week, gauging various sectors of life in Star Valley. There were maintenance plans on the police station she needed to submit, and a town hall meeting in two days. She was busying herself in papers when someone walked into her office.

"Oh, Mr. Slidell, how are you?" Pauline smiled, regarding the stringy man.

"I thought you'd like to see these," Slidell smiled, his pointy mustache slick with mousse.

He tossed a stack of photos on her desk, to which she rummaged through them. Her eyes widened with worry, noticing Bella and Danny sitting together on the playground, her hand on his leg and the happy twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"I need her crushed, Slidell," Pauline breathed, "I need her finished. She has no place in this time."

Allowing her to keep the pictures, Slidell headed for the door, relying on his silver-headed cane.

"Consider it done," he laughed, throwing open the door and disappearing.

Smiling, Pauline fingered through the photographs, her own wicked laugh emitting from her throat. Bella may have Danny for now, but he was her son, and she intended to take what was hers.


End file.
